


Pinball Wizard

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Arcades, Canon Compliant, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Creek Week 2020, Fluff and Humor, M/M, honestly probably too fluffy, sooo fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: CREEK WEEK 2020: DAY 2 - MAGIC/VIDEOGAMESCraig and those guys decide to spend the afternoon at South Park's new arcade, where Tweek reveals his hidden talent and Craig admires him.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71
Collections: sp creek server does creek week 2020





	Pinball Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank u to my wonderfully talented and generous buddies for proofreading and giving me feedback, ambercreek95, Tweekscoffeebean and tlinrookie  
> you are all so lovely & the only reason i got through this!!! & again to my server creek fam. luv u all big time!  
> thank you for all the love and support from day 1, yall, this has been so fun!!

“Dude, look!” Clyde exclaimed, pointing to yet another exciting attraction as the group wanders around, arcade-typical pings and buzzes sounding and gleeful gamers cheering around them.

“Don’t touch me,” Craig complained, shrugging away from Clyde’s over-excited patting on his arm.

It was the first time that Craig and his friends graced South Park’s brand-new arcade. The east side of the building was lined with vintage-style video game machines, neighbored by a wall of Skee Ball lanes. The dim overhead lighting was compensated for by the many neon signs and games emitting varying levels of illumination. He did not understand the overall theme of the place, though the Miami Vice font was used to display the name of the establishment inside and outside, and the carpet was alternating laser fuchsia and blue gale checkers.

“Hey, Clyde,” Token announced, pointing to an NBA-themed Pop-A-Shot stand, “Loser buys slushies?”

“It’s on,” He grinned deviously in return.

Jimmy added, “L-L-Like a p-prawn that yawns at d-d-d-awn,”

With a light chuckle, Tweek nodded his head at the pair, “I want next. I would kill for one of those white cherry ones,”

“Get em, babe,” Craig told his boyfriend, squeezing his slightly sweaty hand to signify his support.

After Tweek planted a chaste kiss to Craig’s cheek, the three competitors waltzed off toward the basketball game while Craig and Jimmy started towards the machine games. The taller boy did not even realize the wide grin stretching his lips until his companion pointed it out. “Well, someone’s wh-whipped,”

“What?” Craig asked, reactive, then brushed off the accusation, “Fuck off, Jimmy.”

Jimmy chuckled as they continued to scan their eyes along the many options before deciding what to play first. He said, “Seriously though, h-h-how’s it going in paradise?”

It had been a few months then since Tweek and Craig had begun dating—being each other’s first real relationship at the age of fifteen. Everyone else perceived this extremely late in life, but for them, it was perfect timing.

Craig had always had an affinity towards his anxious, artsy, blond friend, and was beyond relieved when Tweek revealed those feelings were mutual after a trip to the movies that was meant to be a group excursion, but ended up being the two alone. Both secretly thrilled by this, the entirety of the movie-viewing consisted of the pair purposefully brushing shoulders and elbows, gazing at one another a bit too long, and sharing grins and quiet laughs. Craig had never felt happier, until after the movie had ended and they were waiting for Craig’s parents to come pick them up. Tweek summoned the courage to ask him if he wanted to do it again sometime, which inspired Craig to press a swift, awkward kiss to his cheek.

“Pretty good,” Craig answered noncommittally, aiding Jimmy into a simulated car game. He watched as Jimmy slipped a few tokens into the slots on the metal base of the machine. “We just bought a guinea pig together.”

“Wow that’s next l-l-level, Craig,”

Craig smirked, peering around to decide what to do first. The amount of games he was keen on trying was borderline overwhelming, but he settled on an updated version of _Asteroids_ beside Jimmy.

“You know,” his friend began, pausing for reassurance that he obtained Craig’s attention, “I’ve n-n-never seen you happier. You’re a lot l-l-l-less of an ass-asshole.”

Had Craig not already wasted a life to glance over at his friend, he would have rolled his eyes. He settled for a sardonic exhale, “Golly, thanks, bud.”

Jimmy laughed to himself, somewhat amending his previous statement, “I’ve never seen Tw-Tw-Tweek happier, either.”

Craig allowed a small grin to creep across his lips at this despite himself. Tweek truly had seemed happier, and especially he had noticed, as most of his life had been spent admiring his boyfriend in some way. He had seemed significantly more relaxed, as if being with him was a huge weight off his shoulders. Truthfully, Craig’s feelings were identical, though he was much better at hiding it.

Well, apparently not as good as he had originally surmised if Jimmy had noticed. 

After a few rounds, Clyde burst into Craig’s personal bubble excitedly again, “Dude, you gotta come see this! Tweek is kicking ass in pinball!”

Casting his glance across the arcade, he easily found his bright-haired boyfriend occupying a pinball machine. He cocked an eyebrow at his friend, “I didn’t know he could play pinball.”

“Me neither!”

The pair ambled over to where Tweek stood, gazing down at the machine, quickly slapping the knobs and flippers. He graced Craig with a quick glance and grin when he noticed his presence before returning his attention to the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ themed machine. “Wow, dude,” he said when he noticed Tweek’s high score, growing rapidly with each manipulation of the small, metallic balls.

“He’s been doing this for, like, five whole minutes!” Token guessed, equally impressed and surprised by the twitchy Tweek’s reflexes.

Clyde exclaimed, “How the hell do you know how to do this?!”

“I just read the card,” Tweek answered, gesturing to the yellow-colored rule card on the left corner of the table beneath the glass cover.

Craig watched his boyfriend in awe, admiring his random natural talents and his adorable focused face. His dirty blond eyebrows were pointed together, lips pursed tightly. He had rolled up the sleeves of his oversized pullover, his yarn bracelets, and pale forearms on display. He grinned when he saw the blue, rubber bracelet that read ‘Put It Down’, something he had made for him years ago.

“I guess we should call him a p-p-pinball wizard, now, fellas,” Jimmy announced as Tweek’s score climbed another thousand points.

Clyde grumbled, “Why do I keep making bets with you talented assholes?”

Tweek laughed, then peered up at Craig, “If I get 50,000 points, we’re going to the movies tonight, honey.”

Craig let the fond grin stretch his lips wide, glancing over at Clyde, “It’s too bad nobody will play _Dance Dance Revolution_ with you.”

Clyde pouted a lip, half-joking, “But will you please?”

Craig sighed, “Sure.”

It took another two full minutes for Tweek to finally slipped up. He sighed in relief, slumping against the machine, gazing up at Craig, “My arms hurt so bad, man!”

“Damn it!” Clyde cursed when he read the score—50,050. “I miss that Fandango money already.”

Clyde, Token, and Jimmy began meandering away from the machine, leaving Craig to pat the small of his boyfriend’s back supportively. “That was awesome, babe. I didn’t even know you knew how to play pinball,”

Tweek smiled at him, leaning into his touch, “Thanks, Craig. I’ve played it a few times! Never that long,” he let out another exasperated huff, “That was a lot.”

Craig chuckled, fond written explicitly into his features. He thought about his conversation with Jimmy and how embarrassing he must have looked—but Tweek deserved it. “You’re so unnecessarily talented. Is there anything you cannot do?”

“Shut up,” Tweek gushed, disagreeing, “I’m not that great at a lot of stuff!”

Craig let his jaw drop in mock surprise, “Are you kidding me? You are good at every single thing you do. Piano, guitar, singing, drawing, writing—”

“Shut _up_ ,” the blond repeated giddily, crossing his arms over his chest, pouty expression on display, “You’re the talented one! I’ve never beaten you in a single video game, you take the most amazing pictures, and let’s be honest… You’re the best kisser I’ve ever kissed,”

“I’m the only kisser you’ve ever kissed,” Craig reminded him, though he was eternally pleased with the compliment.

Tweek tapped his chin, “I still know you’re the best!”

“Well, you’re better. And you’re better at being adorable. And, apparently, pinball.”

Tweek shrugged, “I just really wanted to go on a date with you.”

Heart swelling pleasantly at his boyfriend’s revelation, Craig drew him in for a quick, sweet kiss on the mouth. It had taken him some time to become accustomed to displaying affection for the boy in public, though the act of kissing him itself felt as natural as walking. They truly were happier together.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been on a date,” Craig agreed, looking over to their friends after they had separated, “Alone, that is.”

Tweek chuckled, leaning up on his toes to peck his lips. “Out of all of my boyfriends, you’re definitely my favorite.”

“You’re just my favorite.” Craig amended, heart fluttering at adorable nose-scrunch reaction Tweek grants him. They laced their fingers together and headed toward the back of the arcade, making fun of their friend’s attempts at the dancing game and quietly planning their date night.

**Author's Note:**

> the EJ love ensures this creek week!! thank u for reading (:


End file.
